


【科学组】当博士拥有超能力

by ExplosiveCat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveCat/pseuds/ExplosiveCat





	【科学组】当博士拥有超能力

Bruce有了能够变成其他物种的能力，但是想变回人很难。

（变身之后的需求并不完全取决于其物种的习性。）

 

有OOC，有H，可能还有一点沙雕。

 

 

 

 

Tony出差两天回到大厦时，已是深夜十一点。队友们在Thor的一句「看，Stark终于回来了。」下，一同从沙发上蹦起，迎接Tony。

 

「我太感动了大伙们，没想到你们都在等我。」他受宠若惊并感激涕零地向队友们打招呼，可唯独没发现Bruce Banner的身影。

 

他随手把行李箱放下，瘫倒在沙发上，「博士呢，他怎么没来迎接我？」

 

「事实上，我们也不想来迎接你，只是因为没有人能管管你的博士了。」Cap摊手。

 

没等Stark细问，就听见「啊呜～」一声高亢的吼叫，从他的房间里传来。

 

Stark一惊，「房间里是谁？啊不，是什么生物？」

 

「是你的博士。」Nat答道。

 

「怎么可能，你确定不是你们放了一只狼进去？」Tony皱眉，走向房间。

 

「如果一只狼被Hulk揍扁只会发出一声惨叫，而我们已经听了他两个小时的鬼叫了。」Clint说完，继续塞上耳塞。

 

「博士锁了门，我们没权限进去。你赶紧把他收拾一顿让他闭嘴。」Nat吩咐完，和队友们一同走掉。

 

 

 

Stark打开门，看见博士头上带着棉帽，蹲坐在床上。

 

房间里到处是被扯烂的杂乱破布，来源于已经被「五马分尸」的床单，墙上到处是抓痕。

 

「博士，我才出门两天，你就要把我房间拆了？而且这么热的天你带哪门子棉帽。」他注意到博士的双手完全背在身后，十分拘束，「什么情况，你要是被绑架了起码给我眨一下眼睛。」

 

「Tony，别被吓到。」博士缓缓露出双手。

 

准确地说，是双爪，狼的爪子。

 

「这手套挺逼真的。」

 

博士翻了个白眼，挠下帽子，耸立起两只灰色的尖耳朵，同时身后蓬松的黑色尾巴也探了出来。

 

Stark吓到一屁股坐在地上，「哇！」

 

他的眼珠子差点瞪出来，「博士，你变成一只狼了？」

 

「是小半只狼，事实上我的身体只有少数的部位变成了其他动物。」他用爪背挠挠头，因为爪子太痛。

 

「这也就是为什么我的房间会被毁得这么彻底？」Stark环顾了下已经成为废墟的房间。

 

「不，那是昨天弄的。

 

昨天我突然有了超能力，变成一只猫，只想搞破坏。

 

于是我把你的床单和墙面抓烂之后我就心满意足，然后变回人了。

 

****所以只要变身之后需求得到满足我就能变回正常身体。** **

 

结果今天早上我醒来的时候发现我又变成一只鳄鱼，后来是狮子，再后来就是现在这样。」

 

Stark宛如石化一般愣住，听着他的男朋友在讲这两天的传奇经历，这和外星怪兽入侵地球时发生的史诗战役比起来要精彩得多。

 

Bruce歪着头，抬起一条腿想要用脚掌挠挠变成狼之后奇痒无比的耳朵，奈何下半身的正常身体柔韧性不够，始终挠不到。

 

「Jarvis也检测不出来我出了什么问题，但我就会变成各种各样的动物，而且有奇奇怪怪的事情想做，比如现在我只想这样叫……」

 

他扬起头，「啊呜～」

 

Tony飞出一只拖鞋砸中Bruce的下巴，将他击倒在床上，中断了乱叫。

 

「闭嘴，那你就不能换个别的动物，别吵吵就行。」Stark扑到他的身上按住，另一只手举着拖鞋，做出【拖鞋警告.jpg】的动作阻止他再次开嗓。

 

「那……我试着变成别的。」Bruce委屈地垂下耳朵。

 

「啊不！不着急嘛～」

 

男人居然一时兴起地捏起他的尾巴撸动起来，「好软啊，能不能打个结？」Stark抓着他的尾巴开始一顿操作，直到被博士一脚瞪开，滚了两圈摔到床下。

 

「那你变个企鹅给我看看吧，我想捏你的肚皮。」

 

Bruce猛吸一口气，像是便秘一般坐在床上集中精力。

 

黑色的尾巴极速缩短，颜色也转而变淡，最后定型为毛茸茸的短尾。

 

「好像失败了。」博士气喘吁吁地躺在床上，灰色耳朵变成纯白色的兔耳高高竖起。

 

「小兔子，挺可爱的。」Tony跳上床抚摸起他的耳朵，「那你就这样吧，我们先睡觉，明天我带你去实验室检查。」

 

「不行，我现在好想出去蹦跶。」Bruce蜷缩着兔腿蓄势待发，像是下一秒就能蹦到三米高。

 

「蛤？」

 

「我好想去外面蹦蹦跳跳，等我跳爽了就能变回人了。」他抬起头往Stark脸上舔了舔，虽然他也不知道为什么要这么做。

 

「不行，我才不放你走。你换个别的需求倒好说。」

 

「那我要变成别的动物才行，你等一会，变身很消耗体力的。」

 

 

十分钟后，他变成了一只松鼠。

 

屁股上突然爆出巨大的棕色尾巴，又吓了Stark一跳。

 

「那你现在又想干啥？」Tony小心翼翼地戳了下他的尾巴。

 

「有没有硬一点的东西可以让我尝尝。」

 

Stark灵机（鸡）一动，开始脱起裤子，「当然，我有一根硬棒给你随意品尝。」

 

博士龇牙，用手指敲了敲自己三倍大的门牙，「我是要用来磨牙，你确定吗？」

 

Tony以光速穿上裤子，「算了，你还是再变成别的吧，在那之前我得好好玩一下这个。」

 

Tony扑到松鼠博士的尾巴上开始揉搓起一米五长的尾巴，「不许踹我，专心变身。」

 

于是，博士憋了半天，四肢和尾巴以及耳朵变成了一只犬，并且变身完成的瞬间就跳到Stark身上把他的脸舔了个遍。

 

「变成狗只需要舔我就行了？这个感觉实现起来比较容易。」Stark躺平在床上任由博士晃着尾巴帮他「洗脸」。

 

博士从他身上跳开，蹲坐在床上吐着舌头，大口喘粗气。「不，我需要……一只母狗。」他迫不及待地拉开裤链，瞬间弹出高高挺起的阴茎，「我想交配。」

 

「博士，你没在开玩笑吧。」他拿出一张面纸擦掉脸上的口水，擦完依然很黏。

 

博士羞耻地趴到床上，下体不自主地摩擦着床单，「真的，我好想找一只母狗交配。」

 

「该死，你口味太重了！快换一个。」

 

博士又扑到男人身上用掌心的肉垫一顿乱锤Stark胸口，「我好想交配啊Tony！！快帮我找一只母狗求你了！我要难受死了啊啊啊！」他痛苦地满床打滚。

 

「没可能，你想都别想。」Tony残忍地拒绝，不给一丝机会。

 

「汪嗷……」他可怜巴巴地叫了声。

 

 

随着又一次变身，发情的阴茎也瘫软下去。

 

「嘎？

 

*！&%……#」他张嘴，却难以发出声音。

 

「你又变成什么了，啄木鸟？」已然处变不惊的Stark看着面前的博士缩去兽耳，转而长出尖锐的弯钩型鸟喙，无比锋利。

 

双臂的皮肤逐渐被褐色的羽毛覆盖，化作两只羽翼。两只脚掌也变成遒劲有力的爪子。

 

他焦急地张开嘴试图说话，却只能发出尖锐高频的叫声。

 

「Jarvis，给他屏幕。」

 

淡蓝色的屏幕即刻悬浮在博士的眼前，他平躺到床上抬起双腿，伸出爪尖生疏地打起字来：

 

「Tony，我变成秃鹰了，我好饿。」

 

Stark看了一眼屏幕，「你等会，我去冰箱拿点披萨给你吃，如果还没被Clint吃完的话。」

 

凶神恶煞秃鹰皱起眉毛，极速甩头否认，爪子气急败坏地在屏幕上一顿狂戳：

 

「我不要！我要吃老鼠！」

 

「该死，哪来的老鼠给你吃，你继续变身吧。」

 

Bruce心灰意冷地翻了个白眼，躺在床上叉腰，锋锐的鸟嘴吐出抗议的咕噜声，大概在说：「我这一啄下去你可能会死。」

 

「谁让你突然有这种乱七八糟的能力，不怪我。」Tony摊手，躺下来闭目养神。

 

五分钟后。

 

博士变成了鱼。他的两条腿也合并成光滑的鱼尾撑破短裤。

 

不过好在他的嘴巴回来了。

 

「Tony！」他迫不及待地开口。

 

「说吧，你又要什么了？」困极了的Tony已经懒得睁眼再去看博士又变成什么稀奇古怪的鬼东西。

 

「我要水！！快！我要死了！！！」博士扭动起身体，一个奋力甩尾把安静躺在床上的Tony掀飞两米，落进衣柜里。

 

Bruce整个下半身化作逐渐布满鱼鳞的光滑鱼尾，在干燥的床上无法游动半分，「快把我放到水里，不然我要死了！！」

 

Tony从衣柜爬出来，他咬咬牙，想立刻把Bruce操死的欲望愈加强烈，奈何现在的博士连腿都没有。他使出吃奶的力气抱住博士的尾巴把他拖向卫生间，期间还被鱼尾不断地扇脸，一股鱼腥味。

 

「你这蠢鱼，我在救你的命，为什么还一直攻击我？」他气愤地把尾巴摔到地上，又踩了一脚想要解气，结果踩在湿滑的鱼尾上摔了一跤，更显狼狈。

 

Bruce又露出招牌的可怜表情，十分无辜，「别拽我尾巴，很痒。」

 

Stark只好把他转个向，拖起他的两只胳膊，「该死，为什么我也要跟着你遭罪。」他终于把博士丢进浴缸里，放水。大功告成之后立马瘫倒在地上喘粗气。

 

「现在满意了吧，是不是可以大发慈悲变回人，别再折磨我了？」

 

「并不是，这里太狭窄了，其实我想去海里游泳。你看，我在水里都不需要呼吸的！」Bruce反身钻进水里，下一秒又被男人揪着头发，上半身被扯出水面，「你还他妈在这跟我炫耀起来了？赶紧想办法变回人然后睡觉！」

 

「我错了嘛，等我一小会……」Bruce委屈地缩到水下。

 

Bruce感受到手臂变得充盈膨胀，随手一挥便打碎浴缸。

 

「该死，你这小混球是不是故意来拆家的？」

 

Tony看着一只棕黄色的粗壮胳膊一瞬之间毁灭了他的浴缸。

 

就在他怒火中烧准备把博士教训一顿之际，四肢化作棕熊的Bruce一跃而起将Tony抱倒。

 

Bruce虎视眈眈地瞪着Tony，「我想吃了你。」

 

话音刚落，一瞬间Stark感觉到世界都恍惚了，脑内过电影般闪现起以往的回忆。刚刚还怒气冲天的男人立马认怂地缩成一团，「那……吃我之前能不能先打个麻药，我怕痛。」他拧巴着脸紧闭双眼，生怕一睁眼就看见一张血盆大口，似乎已然接受了他传奇人生即将英年早逝的命运。

 

「呃……我是想……吃这里。」一根熊爪钻进Tony腹部与裤子的缝隙，瞬间扯下他的裤子。

 

Tony心惊肉跳地睁开眼睛的一条小缝，发现Bruce正盯着他的老二，舔了舔嘴唇。

 

「放心，不是真的吃，只是想含住。」

 

「不不不！你还是先检查一下自己有没有长出锋利的牙齿或者有倒刺的舌头……」Stark的右手死死顶住博士的头以保护自己的命根子不落入熊口。

 

「你放心，除了四肢以外其他部位都很正常。」Bruce用两只胳膊的十分之一力量将Stark抱起，轻而易举地抱出卫生间丢到床上，「变成熊了……好想……被操。」

 

「蛤，你说清楚。操还是被操？」

 

博士站在床边赤红着脸低下头，「是……后者。」

 

「而我喜欢前者。」刚脱离生命危险就开始洋洋得意的Stark一把抓住厚实的熊掌，轻轻一拽，任由他摆布的大熊便躺倒在他的床上毫不反抗。

 

兴奋极了的Tony情不自禁吹了个响亮的口哨，把Bruce翻过身正面朝上，顺势地坐到他的锁骨位置，半软不硬的肉棒置于他的嘴角等候服侍。

 

他大胆地用老二戳了戳博士的腮帮，博士羞耻地张开嘴巴。

 

「看来是一只淫荡的小熊呢。」男人轻笑。

 

Bruce伸出舌尖舔了舔他的龟头，又抬头望向男人抱怨，「你这混蛋，其他的需求一概不理，做爱倒是挺积极的。」

 

Stark伸手探进博士的头发，「奇怪，这次咋没长出熊耳？」

 

「别玩了，赶紧操我，我都要难受死了。」

 

Tony把已经硬到滚烫的阴茎从博士嘴里抽出，又兴致勃勃地躺到Bruce身上抚弄起他的身体。

 

「现在呢，更爽还是更难受？」男人的手指在他的乳尖打转。

 

Bruce的阴茎亢奋地翘起，贴紧肚皮，笨拙的熊爪无法抚弄，只能可怜地流出两滴精水，「难受……快点操我吧，求你。」

 

「变成熊之后这么饥渴？那我可要好好惩罚你一下。」

 

Stark轻而易举地将Bruce那两颗深褐色的乳头挑逗得高高挺起，接着以两根手指反复摩擦他的股间，在博士痛苦求饶的蠕动下探进后穴，湿滑的肠肉立即绞紧手指，像是渴望着更粗更大的物体侵入。

 

Tony掏出手指，在穴口反复游弋，换来Bruce夹紧的肉穴不断流出淫液。

 

身下人（或是身下熊？）难受地呻吟着，以一百八十度张开双腿翘起屁股，屈辱地盼望能够被狠插，「求你了，快操我……我真的好想被填满。」

 

他拍拍Bruce的屁股，「放心，我一定会要把你操死。」男人终于握起肉棒，顶在小穴的入口。

 

「那也……还请你稍微温柔一点。」

 

Stark的双手向外扒开臀肉，肉棒逐渐插入进去，伴随博士一声湿润的呻吟。

 

「不可能，我绝对要操到你下不了床。」

 

博士无辜地举起双掌，「我是说，你别把我弄疼了，我也不确定痛的时候会不会 ** **不小心给你一掌**** 。」

 

Stark一惊，赶紧抽出险些被吓到阳痿的阴茎，「什么？！这么重要的事情你现在才说？」权衡完性欲和生命安全的重要性之后，他连滚带爬地逃下床。

 

「不……别走……」Bruce在欲望最强烈的时候却失去了肉棒，小穴再不被蹂躏一番他就要难受到去世。

 

Tony抓起内裤迅速穿上，「我现在就去给你找一只公熊，你等着。」

 

「我不要……我只要你。」他撅起屁股对准男人摇晃起来，十分诱人。

 

Stark瑟瑟发抖地倚在墙角，犹豫起来。

 

「Tony……你比任何一只公熊都要勇猛得多，只有你能把我操得最爽……求你了……」

 

「不错，这话我爱听。」男人立马自信地跳起，开始翻箱倒柜。

 

「你在干嘛？」

 

Stark欣喜地找到一条麻绳，才敢回到床上，「但是我必须对自己的生命安全负责，要是你一掌把我拍嗝屁了，以后谁来用肉棒爽死你？」他说着，已经把身下Bruce的两只熊掌结结实实地绑好。

 

为了慎重起见（顺便满足一下自己的恶趣味），Tony轻柔地舔到博士的乳豆上，突然狠狠咬上一口然后一溜烟逃到房间门后。

 

Bruce痛苦地闷哼一声，极力抗争的两只爪子并未挣开麻绳。

 

Stark这才安心爬上床，放肆地用掌心连击在他的诱惑力十足的屁股上，「我的小可爱，现在你可以求我操哭你了。」

 

「求你了……快来操我吧……射在里面都行。」

 

「当然，我也没打算射在别的地方。」他双手抓住熊的脚踝，想要换个高端体位，结果费了半天劲压根抬不起来，于是尴尬地咳嗽两声，「屁股再抬高一点。」

 

Bruce乖巧地俯下身体，抬高臀部，下一秒他的后穴就被一击贯穿，干脆利落。

 

肉穴被突如其来的撞击直插到底，猛烈的刺激让他立马吐出淫靡呻吟，「呜啊……好棒。」

 

男人更加卖力地发起攻势，以至于身下的博士彻底失控，被操得连连浪叫，毫不顾忌形象。Tony保持着高速抽插，一只手握在Bruce的阴茎上帮他撸动，另一只手捂住他的嘴，「乖，我知道你被我插得很爽，但稍微小声一点，不然队友们又要投诉我了。」

 

随着抽插愈来愈快，Bruce的阴囊不断撞击在臀肉上，阴茎抽搐着吐出一股股白液。高潮过后感觉到眼皮无比沉重，便放松地闭上眼卧在床上歇息。屁股却不敢有一丝松懈，依然高高翘起承受着Stark的大力冲撞，直到温暖的液体全数射入内壁，填满小腹。

 

完事过后的Tony也精疲力竭，瘫软地顺势倒在Bruce背上，肉棒还恋恋不舍地留在对方体内，「以后每天你都要变成发情的熊，然后主动带上麻绳来找我，求我满足你，明白了？」

 

「明白……」

 

Bruce四肢上的棕黄绒毛逐渐褪去，取而代之的是肉色的鲜嫩肌肤。心满意足的Bruce终于变回正常身体，可被反绑的双手依然没法从麻绳中解脱。

 

Stark抓住最后的机会，伸向他的手背上最后一丝还没消失殆尽的棕毛，却也没挽留下一两根留作纪念，「真的变回来了？或许解药是我的精液？以后每天给你注入一次。」

 

「该死，你还真射进来了。买那么多安全套是摆设吗，这样我又要清理好久，混蛋。」

 

Stark刚准备解开博士身上的麻绳，听到这句话立马打消了这个念头。

 

「狼心狗肺的东西，也不知道谁刚刚求着我射进去。不想清理就别清理了，今天晚上你绑着绳子睡觉。」

 

Tony说完，拔出疲软的阴茎从博士身下翻下去，准备睡觉。

 

Bruce果不其然地开始求饶，「别……我错了，帮我解开。」

 

「为了把你操爽，真是累坏了我的可怜的小蛮腰，你给我揉一揉吧，顺便再给我捶捶背。」

 

「不要，我也折腾一天了，快把绳子解掉让我睡觉。」他可怜地向男人晃了晃被反绑的双手。

 

「你不给我按摩，我就不给你解绑。」

 

「Tony Stark，你是傻缺吗？你不给我解开绳子我怎么给你按摩。」他气鼓鼓地跳下床，「想要捶背，好呀！」Bruce后退两步，接着助跑跃起，在空中做出180°转体并蜷缩，一套流畅的动作最终猛砸在Tony背上，伴随着Stark险些骨折的凄厉惨叫响彻大厦。

 

今夜队友们注定是睡不好了。

 

 

第二天上午，Stark迷迷糊糊地睡醒，一边哼唧着一边抬手伸向他的同床伴侣，只摸到一块冰凉的硬物。

 

他睁眼，发现床上摆了各种乱七八糟的东西，比如手里印着国旗的盾牌，旁边几支绑着炸药的利箭，还有一条棉质物体。

 

「这是啥？」他抓起没见过的棉质物体。

 

「这是Thor的内裤。」

 

Stark瞬间把手上的内裤甩向声源，「该死！你他妈把我床上当垃圾桶？！」

 

Bruce拍掉脸上的内裤，露出棕白相间的脸，眼部下方有一大块黑色眼圈，突起的嘴巴旁还有几根纯白的长胡须（可以参照火箭浣熊）。

 

「你又变成什么了，老鼠？」

 

「准确地说是浣熊，而且我现在很想偷东西。」他说着，抱起床上一堆东西搬到地上。

 

「 ** **不发情**** 的熊，没意思。那你加油吧，我再睡一会，等会记得喊我吃午饭。」

 

「不偷了……再也不敢了……」他的小爪子捂住右脸，楚楚可怜地揉了揉，「我才刚刚潜入到Nat房间，什么都还没碰，就被她一记回旋踢踹了出来。」

 

Stark噗嗤笑出声，将床边的浣熊拽到怀里，「别灰心，起码你还是很顺利地偷了我的东西。」他弯曲起食指，刮了下博士的胡须以示安慰。

 

「不，我没偷你的东西。」

 

「开什么玩笑，我的心早就被你偷走了。」

 

老脸一红的Bruce拍开他的手，傲娇地跳下床。

 

调戏完浣熊的Stark舒坦地伸了个懒腰，床边的Bruce为他盖上被子。

 

 

 

当Tony再次醒来，准确地说是被压醒的。

 

睁开眼，便看见一只 ** **绿色**** 的大脚趾晃动在他眼前，他拼尽全力地举起胸口的一只脚背，得以喘过气来。

 

「Hulk？」

 

Stark从没见过全身赤裸的Hulk，即便是突发战斗，博士也有弹力裤可以稍微遮掩。

 

博士刚刚似乎没有穿弹力裤，但Stark也有些不确定眼前的东西是否还在弹力限度内——一根足有半米多长且爆着青筋的绿色阴茎，挺在两条肌肉健壮的巨大双腿之间。

 

「Hulk～」他亲切地呼唤。

 

「并不是，其实是我。」床下传来博士的声音，他的双腿翘在床上，上半身躺在地面。

 

当Bruce站起的时候，他已经有两米多高了。腰部以下完全变成Hulk的身体，而且某处正在勃起。

 

「我以为你只能变成动物的。」Tony翻了个白眼，语气有些失望。

 

「我也以为，但我现在难受死了。快来帮帮我，我保证这次我的需求你可以帮我达成，Tony。」

 

他端起床头柜上的柠檬茶，「看在Hulk的面子上我也会帮你的，说吧。」

 

博士不好意思地抹抹鼻子，又用小手摸了摸自己的庞然大物（侧面说明Bruce的充血能力非常OK），

 

「我现在好想……

 

 

****操.** **

****铁.** **

****罐.**** 」

 

Tony一口还没喝完的柠檬茶喷了他一屌。

 

 

 

下午。

 

Clint走进露天阳台，「我听Nat说大厦里潜伏进一只长得像Bruce的老鼠。」他说着，发现客厅的沙发被搬到阳台，趴在沙发上的博士赤裸上身，而Stark辛勤地往他身上抹神秘粘液。

 

「听着，我知道你们很亲密，但在光天化日之下做爱是不是有点过分？」

 

「该死，你这只臭鸟能不能不要思想这么龌龊！」Stark转过头，抬起肩膀擦了一把脸上的汗，「我在给博士做Spa，你他妈想什么呢？」

 

博士舒舒服服地伸了个懒腰，「Tony，我渴了。」

 

Tony瞬间扔飞手里的精油，以0.38秒从一旁的茶几上端起可乐，呈到Bruce嘴边。

 

博士眼都没睁，吸了一口嘴边的吸管，「点的鸡翅还没到，怎么回事，Tony？」

 

「呃……五分钟之内会到的。」

 

博士的眉头稍稍皱起一丝，「五分钟前你也是这么说的。」

 

只见Stark扑通一声跪倒在地，磕出一个「臣妾罪该万死」的响头，「博士，我错了。等会我会把每一根骨头都剔干净然后喂给你，绝不劳烦您动弹一下。」

 

「这还差不多，起来吧。」Bruce动动嘴皮。

 

Stark长舒一口气，爬起来开始给博士做背部按摩。

 

一旁看呆了的Clint扇了自己一巴掌，才知道他没有在做梦。

 

「Hey，你也想享受一下吗，Tony的服务一流棒。」博士睁眼，随手指了一下旁边的躺椅。

 

「那敢情好。」Clint果断答应，立马躺下来翘起二郎腿。

 

「博士，是不是有点太过分了。」Tony委屈说道。

 

「怎么，不听话了？ ** **那下次我再变成Hulk就不会像今天这样心慈手软地放过你了。**** 」

 

「不不不，开玩笑的，能给我的队友们服务完全是我的荣幸，其实我也还想再多活几年。」他灰溜溜地跑到Clint躺椅旁蹲下，「尊贵的Barton先生，有什么吩咐吗？」

 

Clint扶了一下墨镜，轻咳两声，「Spa就不用了，我的要求也不高，你给我捏捏脚就行。」他抬起右腿，在空中划过一个漂亮的弧线，精准落在Stark肩上，「捏完再给我锤锤腿吧，啊不，一边捏脚一边捶腿好了。」

 

「好的。」Tony握紧拳头咬牙切齿道。

 

温和的日光从云层的缝隙中钻出，轻柔地落在博士湿滑的后背上反射出一片闪光，迎面扑来的还有和煦微风，也是暖洋洋的。

 

Tony累死累活地伺候着完两位大爷，也不知道是造了什么孽。

 

「Stark！鸡翅还不到！你等着下次被Hulk操个爽吧！」

 

「不要啊！！！」哭着撒娇的Tony满地打滚。

 

博士亲自拿起手边的可乐喝了一口。

 

「有这种超能力真好。」他由衷感慨。

 


End file.
